chatangofandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum '(Japanese: 'サトシ Satoshi) is a Pokémon Trainer from the Kanto region. Ash also has a Chatango profile. Ash Ketchum has travelled to Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, back to Kanto, Sinnoh, Unova, and the Decolore Islands. Ash is currently in the Kalos region with two friends. On Chatango In the anime community, Ash Ketchum is hated alot because he never ages, and because he has never completed a Pokémon League, sans Orange Islands. Those fans that hate Ash prefer his game counterpart, Red. There are other diehard Pokémon anime fanatics who like Ash, or even prefer him over Red. Personality Ash Ketchum is a very determined young man who makes sure that his goal, to be a Pokémon Master, is known to everyone. Ash lets his Pokémon evolve when they want to, instead of forcing them to evolve like other trainers. Ash has confidence in all the Pokémon that he owns, using even his weak Pokémon to the best of their ability. He also has a habit of throwing himself into things, such as in the middle of Mew and Mewtwo during the first movie. Pokémon Pikachu Ash's first Pokémon ever. Pikachu and Ash have known each other for so long that they pretty much have the exact feelings, too. Pikachu knows the moves Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, and Electro Ball. Ash doesn't feed Pikachu as much as he should do which is why Pikachu has lost so much weight over the years. Froakie Ash's first Pokémon in Kalos. Froakie has been owned previously by many other trainers, and Froakie left them because he didn't like them. However, Froakie liked Ash, and Froakie chose to be with him. The moves it knows are Water Pulse, Bubble, Pound, and Double Team. It also has the ability to use the sticky substance around its neck to trap its foes. This ability is called Frubble. Category:Users Category:Roleplaying Category:Pokemon Category:Off-Topic Category:Unfinished Fletchling Ash's second Pokémon in Kalos. Fletchling is very mischevious, as it used to steal food. Fletchling became friendly after it was caught by Ash. The moves it knows are Double Team, Peck, Razor Wind, and Steel Wing. Pokémon - In Other Regions Bulbasaur Bulbasaur was the Pokémon that Ash originally wanted. Bulbasaur learned a move other Bulbasaurs are usually unable to learn, Dig. The moves that Bulbasaur currently knows are Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, and the strongest, Solar Beam. Charizard Ash's strongest Pokémon. Ash's Charizard used to be confident until Ash could prove himself. Charizard has proven his own strength by fighting against Pokémon like Articuno and the rest of the legendary birds, as seen in Movie 2. The moves Charizard currently knows are Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Slash, and Dragon Tail. Squirtle Squirtle is a member of the Squirtle Squad, and used to be mischievious. Squirtle is one of Ash's most useful Pokemon, having helped Ash in the Battle Frontier. Squirtle's known moves are Water Gun, Skull Bash, Hydro Pump, and Rapid Spin. Primeape Primeape used to disobey Ash alot, until Ash saved his life in a Pokémon Tournament. However, Primeape is now in training, and will never return to Ash, sadly. His known moves were Thrash, Scratch, Mega Kick, and its most powerful move, Seismic Toss. It's interesting to note that this Pokémon evolved before it was even caught by Ash! Kingler Kingler is Ash's seventh Pokémon and the first that Ash sent to the PC. Kinger is one of Ash's chief water-type Pokémon. Although it's used much more moves, its most recent ones are ViceGrip and CrabHammer. Muk Muk was a weird catch for Ash. Muk likes Professor Oak more than Ash! It rarely battles at all and only knows three moves; Body Slam, Poison Gas, and Sludge Bomb. 30 Tauros When Ash went to the Safari Zone, he used all 30 of his Safari Balls on one Pokemon; Tauros. And because of that, he has 30 Tauros. The Tauros have trained by stampeding, and they stampede ALOT! The moves it knows are Fissure, Take Down, Horn Attack, and Double Team. Snorlax Snorlax is one of Ash's most powerful Pokemon, but Ash doesn't really like using Snorlax because of Snorlax's tendency to always be lazy. Its known moves are Body Slam, Ice Punch, Rest, and Hyper Beam. Heracross Heracross is brave, but very distracted, especially by Ash's Bulbasaur's sap. Heracross has proven to be tough in battle, and knows the moves Horn Attack, Megahorn, Sleep Talk, and Hyper Beam. Heracross has also been used to defeat Darkrai! Bayleef Quilava Totodile Shiny Noctowl Donphan Swellow Sceptile Corphish Torkoal Glalie Staraptor Torterra Infernape Buizel Gliscor Gible Unfezant Oshawott Pignite Snivy Scraggy Leavanny Palpitoad Boldore Krookodile Trivia *Breada has an Ash Ketchum account. The account is inaccurate compared to Ash in the anime, and is not in use anymore because of nobody roleplaying around him. Category:Users Category:Roleplaying Category:Pokemon Category:Off-Topic Category:Unfinished